My Habits
by verycreativeimportantname
Summary: Genji heals the sores in Angela's heart. Slow Updates!
1. Help?

Angela was absolutely devastated. Her boyfriend of 3 years, left her for another woman.

She screamed at him.

"Why, Jack?! 3 years Jack, and I was too much of a fool to know you loved someone else!"

Her voice was so loud the whole neighborhood could hear, and Jack was trying to calm her down. She was furious, as you could just see it in her glowing eyes. She was hurt, sadness creeping up through the anger. She finally screamed

"Get out of my house, you piece of shit!"

He pushed open the door, leaving with a worried expression. Angela fell to her knees, breaking down. ' _I should have seen this coming…_ ' She drove to the store, getting a bottle of wine and driving back, tears streaming down her face. She finally arrived back at her small house, grabbing the bottle of wine and cuddling with her dog while watching Netflix.

 **~The next morning~**

Angela woke up with a terrible hangover, from drinking a whole bottle of wine the night before. She finally was able to drag herself out of bed, getting a glass of water, and getting ready for work. Angela was basically everything in the medical field at Overwatch Swiss Headquarters, so there were only a few reasons she should miss work, and a hangover is not one of them. She arrived at work, late. Her head was pounding. She was glad she was there though, as she could help those who needed to be. Like her patient Genji, who she knew she could talk to. He always listened and spoke his true feelings about what she said, and the same way when he spoke. He had been malfunctioning the past week, and was in need of repairs so he was shoved to her. Angela had built his suit, and thought this was the best time to talk to him about what had happened last night.

 _~Angela's P.O.V~_

"Genji?" I asked, and a familiar face peered from her office.

"Angela? Are you ok, you have bags under your eyes?"

He put his metallic hand on my cheek, and a shiver went through my body.

"Oh, Genji you wouldn't believe it."

I barely whispered. "Angie, did Jack do something?" I loved it when he called me Angie, sending another shiver through my spine.

"Yes, he dumped me last night for some other girl, and he just.. Left."

I was on the verge of breaking down, as a tear had already escaped from my eyelid.

"Angela, I swear to god I'll kill him."

He was furious, I could see it in his face. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing.

"No, I don't want anybody close to me to even converse with that sick fuck."

Genji was surprised. I never cursed unless I meant it. He pulled me into a tight embrace, and as soon as he did I heard a knock on the door, and Genji let me go letting me go so I could open the door. I opened the door, and my face went from a neutral to on the verge of crying, again. It was Jack. He had a bouquet in his hands and spoke,

"Angela, I want you back. You really loved me and [redacted] dumped me…"

I was about to cuss him out, but Genji grabbed me, kissing me. He let go softly saying

"Sorry, Jack she's found someone better already." His face said it all.

~Genji's P.O.V~

Angela and I were flustered. I had kissed her, right in front of her ex-boyfriend. I smirked as Jack looked like he had just failed a math test. Jack was flustered, and I just knew he was regretting everything he had done to Angela. Those few seconds I had her in my arms, were the seconds I craved every since she and I met. Jack walked away, his steps clashing through the hallway. A sweet voice focused me,

"Genji, why did you kiss me?"

Her voice was shaky.

"Angie, just to get Jack away from you at least a while…"

I blushed thinking she I had broken something. She covered her face with the folder in her hand mumbling,

"P-please kiss m-m-mee again…?"

I smirked, "What did you say, Angie? I couldn't hear you."

There was mischief in my voice, and she knew that. She pulled the folder from over her mouth, and with a bit of hesitation in her voice, she firmly said

"Genji! Kiss me again, please..?" Her voice trailed off again, right before I grabbed her.

"Whatever you say, Angie," I said before passionately kissing her. She melted into the embrace as I did the same. After she pulled away, she spoke:

"We should g-get on with your appointment.."

"Yes, that would need to be taken care of."

"Lay on the bed please, Genji." Her sweet voice made me want more, but I knew it was not the time.

~Angela's P.O.V~

I walked over to the sink in my office, preparing a mask with anesthesia so Genji couldn't feel, or see anything because it normally freaked him out when he saw what was inside of him. I sighed, walking over to him, securing the mask onto his damaged face. It was only a couple of minutes when his eyes feel heavy. I sighed, hoping that this would be an easy fix.

-About an hour later-

I relaxed, finished fixing Genji's cybernetic body. I removed the mask across his face, sighing. He wouldn't be awake for a while. Sighing once more, I walked out of the room, going to the small cafe in the base. I ordered a small cup of coffee, black. I walked back into my office, sitting at my desk swiftly opening my laptop. I researched new medical technologies, because the tech I had could always use an update. My fingers brushed over the keys, typing every detail I thought was the slightest bit important. I was looking around, when I came across an article titled "World's Most Famous Doctor: Angela Ziegler, Making Innocent People Cyborgs?!" I facepalmed knowing how stupid this was, I scrolled through the article, seeing a few snapshots of Genji, and myself in it. An expression of disappointment spread across my face. These were all lies, and I hated the people who were filling people's head with this nonsense. Genji still hadn't woken up, so I decided he should stay with me tonight. I told myself that it was nothing more than a reason for safety, so I could monitor his state. Nothing more. I needed to be professional, he was my patient after all. I would love to do more with him, but it would be unprofessional, and I would most likely get fired, and I just broke up with Jack. I didn't think it was a good time to start a new relationship so quickly. I let out a breath, starring back into the laptop.

~Genji's POV~ 

My eyes felt lighter, and I was able to open them. My eyes filled with the light, that was shining above me. I lifted my upper body, sitting up. I looked over at Angela. I wanted so much from her, but I had time to think when I was in my imagination. Angela just got dumped by one of the biggest super soldiers in the world. I should give her some time to figure out everything. I sighed, and Angela looked over at me.

"Genji! You're awake!"

 ** __Slow Updates!__**


	2. The Switch

~Angela's POV~

All I recalled was anger and yelling. I was devastated, but also understood it. I wanted to fall onto my knees and cry myself dry, but I was at work, but I did take a flask from the pocket inside my lab coat. I slowly unscrewed the cap and took a gulp. Alcohol was my best friend at the moment. It made me forget, and well eased the pain, at least for awhile. I sighed, finishing the flask off. My vision became slightly blurred. All this wasn't good for me, but I didn't care. My health wasn't my first priority. I sighed, falling asleep in my chair.

Narrator

Genji was cooling off in the practice range, not knowing Angela was doing horrible things to herself. He sighed and decided to apologize to her. He felt horrible, yelling at her for no real reason. He sighed, and walked into her office, seeing her sleeping and an empty flask by her.

"Oh, Angela. What have you been doing to yourself?" She opened her soft eyes, Genji pulling her into his arms.

"I'm, s-sorry.."

She had a worried expression on her face. She didn't want to become consumed by her emotions, but what can you do? She was already an emotional wreck, and all the things that suddenly happened with Genji didn't necessarily help her case. Genji looked down at her.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for a reason you had nothing to do with."

Genji's head shifted, looking at the wall. That's when a switch in Angela's head switched, and she realized maybe she was taking the wrong approach with Genji. Her eyes turned a light purple, from the normal sky blue.


End file.
